


破镜留痕

by sebastiansgotme



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass-Kicking, Ballet, Character Death In Dream, Chinese Language, M/M, Mirror Universe, Schizophrenia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastiansgotme/pseuds/sebastiansgotme
Summary: 突然出现的Ciel双胞胎哥哥被证实是吸血丧尸后，被Ciel击毙。时间设定在1890年一月，哥哥死后的一个多月，Ciel仍然没能走出自责的阴影。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次用这个网站_(:з」∠)_  
> 因为R18内容会被和谐，所以发到ao3这里  
> 未成年请绕道

The skies they were ashen and sobre；

The leaves they were crisped and sere，

The leaves they were withering and sere；

天空上一片灰白而且清淡；

树叶枯干又瑟脆，

树叶枯干又凋萎；

乡路很颠簸，伯爵看着窗外灰白色的天，无声地念着爱伦坡的《尤娜路姆》。

天色还没完全暗下来，车窗外是一月份伦敦郊区灰绿色的密林。

“你知道我最近工作繁忙，塞巴斯蒂安。”伯爵望向车厢对面的执事。

“这并不能成为您拒绝社交的理由，少爷。”塞巴斯蒂安皱眉，一个月以来伯爵的生活和工作都一团乱麻，这不是他第一次为他的工作擦屁股了。

“封丹侯爵夫人上个月就帮您预订了今晚《天鹅湖》舞剧的包厢，还是我逾矩承应下来，”塞巴斯蒂安到嘴边的批评又停下了，他的小主人现在完全没有想要反省的表现。

“我知道。”这是你的义务，哪怕我没有做出指令。伯爵不说话，无视了他执事的赤红色的双眸，他们二人坐得很远。

他迫不及待需要离开凡多姆宅邸透透气。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

他看到占星师在他的执事手下咽了气。

砰一声巨响，男孩在枪响的瞬间就听不见了，他的虎口被震裂了，鲜红的血渗出了手套，沾到了戒指上。

男孩喘息着，察觉不到任何痛感。

污血溅了他一脸，冰冷的，腥甜的。那个人的伤口和嘴角汩汩地涌出深色的液体，混合了黏糊糊的泡沫顺着下巴溢淌到地板上。

这个被打穿太阳穴，失去了半张脸的“伯爵”，从地上颤抖着挣扎着爬了起来，含混不清的尖叫声冲击着男孩的鼓膜。他像老鼠从地板上弹跳起来，扑向了他的弟弟——唯一在场的活着的天狼星。

他......他的哥哥是.......

活着的、 死人。

腥味涌上喉头，男孩的呼吸停滞了。

不......开枪的不是他的执事......他的执事手里拿着匕首

刚刚开枪的是..................

他几乎要尖叫出来，上颚被堵塞了，他的气管吃力地舒张，肺叶像风箱一样刺响。枪还在他的手里，可他的胳膊如同灌了铅，再也抬不起来了。

“嗤”一声，是利剑刺入腐肉的声音。凡多姆海伍家的老仆亲手结束了伯爵本不该被延续的生命。

男孩大口大口喘着气，踉跄着后退扶住了楼梯扶手。如果不是结实的扶手支撑着他摇摇欲坠的身体，他恐怕就要沿台阶滚下去了。

“嗤——哗——”

伯爵体表的颈动脉和手腕被田中割断了，他躯干僵直，血管暴起，皮肤像马芬蛋糕的皱纸。缺血的他和沙漠中濒死的旅人没什么两样。时间寂静流逝，伯爵暴起的血管也干涸了，他像戳破的气球一样瘪了下去，更多的污血流了出来，地毯上一片狼藉，血迹晦暗不明。

饶是凡多姆海威家不惧死亡场面的仆人们在此刻也惊恐地不知所措。在场的每一个人都没见过，一个人居然可以流那么多的血。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was night in the lonesome corner,

Of my most immemmorial year.

这是我最难追忆的一年，在夜晚孤独的角落。

窗外开始下起雨，潮湿泥土的味道钻进伯爵的鼻子里，爱伦坡的字里行间最能描述伦敦的沼泽与寒冬。他强迫自己从回忆中抽身，对于刚满十四岁的伯爵来说，今年注定是最难追忆的一年。就在一个多月前，他颤抖着意识到自己开枪杀了他的胞兄。或者说又一次见证了胞兄的死。

本想再也不能凭伯爵的身份参加社交季了呢，他自嘲地对车窗里映出的自己扯了扯嘴角。

现在，他又是名正言顺的凡多姆海伍伯爵了。他用右手拇指摩挲着家族戒指。

这枚戒指，见证了每一代凡多姆海威临死前的惨叫。奶奶，父亲，哥哥，还有——

 

“我对芭蕾舞剧不感兴趣，塞巴斯蒂安。”回忆家人的时候，小伯爵总是觉得非常孤独，唯一能聊天排解寂寞的就是对他别有所图的执事。

“嗯，不过这次是很值得一看的芭蕾舞剧呢。柴可夫斯基的《天鹅湖》，去年第一次上演就赢来了一致好评。”这倒是恶魔由衷的赞扬，没有什么生灵比恶魔更擅长音乐和舞蹈，无论是赏鉴、创作还是表达。

“王子救出被诅咒成天鹅的公主，伟大而无聊的的爱情故事。” 小伯爵懒洋洋地伸了伸胳膊，伦敦市区的石子路没有那么磕绊不平了。

“我会给您准备提神用的茶，希望您不要像上次那样在诸位夫人面前睡着了。”恶魔很不客气地揭了小主人的短。

“哼。“小伯爵选择用鼻孔对着他讨人嫌的执事。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《天鹅湖》结局一般有两种，喜闻乐见的结局是真爱至上，魔王的诅咒失去了效力。  
> 还有一种是悲剧版，白天鹅和王子投湖而死。这里写的是悲剧版。  
> 伯爵冒充了三年多的伯爵，哥哥的出现动摇了他一直以来存活的信念。  
> 伯爵看到被诅咒的Odette失去了王子的誓言的时候，更多的是对自己下场的恐惧吧。  
> 他怕自己所有的一腔情愿，到头来只是一场泡影。

《天鹅湖》如期在伦敦皇家歌剧院上演，恶劣的天气丝毫没有影响到观众们的热情。剧场内座无虚席，交谈声不绝于耳。

伯爵和他的执事途经圆廊到达了二楼包厢。法兰西斯姑姑因为天气原因没能来剧院，几位贵妇已经到了，她们穿着时兴的刺绣长裙，拿着扇子半遮住脸交谈，时不时发出阵阵轻笑。

封丹夫人是个热情的法国人，个头和法兰西斯姑姑一样高挑。她一眼就瞧见了她亲爱的小男孩，拥抱着他贴了贴面颊。

“哦！亲爱的小凡多姆海伍伯爵，几个月不见，您还是那么的可爱！”

小伯爵脸蛋发烫，他羞涩地向其他人脱帽致意。夫人们像鲜花一样聚在一起，绅士们坐在旁边。

包厢视野明亮，温暖怡人。伯爵坐下来，一身黑的执事站在他身后一言不发。  
舞台周围的煤气灯亮了，薄瓷灯罩像一扇扇莹润的贝壳，原本嗡嗡的剧场安静下来。  
紧掩的幕布拉开，双簧管阴暗而沉柔地吹响了。扮演魔王Rothbart的演员高大修长，黑披风肩头点缀着羽毛，鸟喙面具遮住了演员的上半张脸。他挥动着披风上场，对公主穷追不舍，给她施下了恶毒的诅咒。管弦声轰鸣着，两位演员被钢丝绳吊起来，变成天鹅的公主无力地挥动翅膀被拖上高空。

舞台上有一位漆黑的魔王，他身后也有一位。

伯爵放下望远镜，饶有兴味地回头瞟了一眼塞巴斯蒂安。执事带着最规范的微笑，递上一杯浓茶。执事凝神的红褐色眼眸仿佛能洞穿任何心事，目光相接的一刹，小伯爵不禁瑟缩了一下。

茶杯里映出了他模糊的脸，陌生又熟悉。众目睽睽之下又有谁能猜到，他的眼罩藏匿了所有秘密。那里是魔鬼的诅咒。

狩猎的王子追逐着天鹅直到湖边。出演白天鹅的首席女演员瘦得惊人也美的惊人，她迅疾地挥动着双臂，肩胛骨锐利得快要刺穿背部苍白的皮肤。天鹅眼中噙着泪水，她告诉王子：她中了恶毒的诅咒才变成天鹅，终日只能在湖面游荡，只有夜晚来临才能恢复人形。天鹅眉头紧蹙，双足颤抖着，无声地哭诉，希望王子能将她拯救。

“救我！”天鹅仿佛在这样说。

真愚蠢。

伯爵非常同情这位受了诅咒的公主。在这样的境地里，无论出现的是一位俊美的王子，还是一位狠心的猎人，想必她都会拼尽全力去恳求他们。然而她面前的王子，远远没有成熟到能够担负起责任的程度。就在刚刚结束的生日宴会上，他还是那么幼稚和任性。

这样孤注一掷地认为一位陌生人能够拯救自己，无条件地信任对方，多么天真，多么愚蠢。

接下来两位演员完美地呈现了王子与天鹅的双人舞。天鹅告诉王子她已爱上了他，她的腿抬得很高，脚背延伸出流畅的弧度。像是献祭自己一般，当她依偎在王子胸前的那一刻，她端宁肃穆，哀恸凄绝，宛如一只刺死在树枝上的白鸟。

“救我！”天鹅在伯爵耳边啼哭。

愚不可及。

伯爵有些烦躁地揉了揉眼睛，或许是女首席的感染力太强烈，他一定是幻听了。

王子举起手起誓，单膝下跪——她就是他寻找的爱人，他必定要祛除公主的魔咒。

伯爵哂笑了一声。

午夜的号角声吹响，众人散去，魔王和黑天鹅Odile出现在王子的选妃舞会上。黑天鹅倨傲地昂着头，裙下是嚣张的暗焰。小伯爵揉了揉眼，从执事手里接过望远镜。  
“公主和黑天鹅居然是同一个演员吗？”他惊讶地回头询问男人。  
“是的少爷，魔王把他的女儿Odile变成了公主Odette的模样前来赴宴。”男人耐心地给伯爵解释。  
“那么王子肯定要搞错她们了。”小伯爵信誓旦旦地推演着剧情。

舞台上到了第三幕的华彩篇章，势在必得的Odile张开了她的翅膀，黑色的tutu裙旋转起来，细长的腿紧绷，她光芒四射，。掌声雷动中，王子目眩神迷，将猫头鹰误认为白天鹅，将魔王的女儿当成了心上人。

他对着Odile跪了下去，说出了爱的誓言。

霎时间风雨大作，Odile仰头大笑，放肆地嘲弄着愚蠢的王子。白天鹅迟来一步，苍白的翅膀绝望地拍打着玻璃。

“救我！”天鹅在号哭。伯爵抬手摁住了额角，他的头隐隐作痛，绝望的面孔在他眼前挥之不去，他不止一次听到了哭声。

“少爷？”执事关切的手伸了过来。

“我没事，”他艰难地说，强迫自己冷静下来，“我只是有点累了。”

 

芭蕾舞剧结束了。

散场后，伯爵婉拒了封丹夫人的留客邀请，“宅邸的仆人还在外面等着我。”他撒谎说。

但他今晚不想乘马车回去。

“塞巴斯蒂安，我想尽快回宅邸。”执事正一丝不苟地给他系上披风，闻言将厚实的披风掩得更紧。

“遵命，我的主人。”男孩揽住他的肩膀，他结实的臂膀抱起了年轻的伯爵，另一只手掩紧了披风，不做丝毫停留投身夜色。

悄无声息，没有任何人察觉到他们的消失。恶魔一跃而起，仿佛一根黑色羽毛落在水面上，他在密林树梢驻足，稍作平衡后又是一轮疾速的跃进。

伯爵压了压礼帽，突来的失重感让他心神一荡。他搂得更紧了，把脸埋进执事大衣领子里，雨水顺着执事的黑发淌到他的肌肤上。

肆虐的风声混合着层林中的雨声，伯爵闭上眼又看到了天鹅那张绝望的脸，满脸泪痕，凄号着控诉王子的背信弃义。没有人可以救她。她死了，怀着必死之心跳进了冰冷的湖水里。小伯爵第一次对天鹅的命运由衷地感到哀伤。她纯洁、脆弱、孤注一掷，在绝望中握住王子的手。然后黑天鹅毁了她的一切，他选了别人，她被抛弃在风雨交加的窗外。天鹅毅然献上自己未来的那一刻，就是她悲剧命运的顶点，一切错误的开始。

塞巴斯蒂安察觉到了少爷的反常，男孩呼吸不稳，孱弱的脊背在他手下起伏。事实上，他对人类的情绪层面不太擅长，他可以敏锐地察觉任何一名人类的情绪变化，但从不愿意花时间理解这种变化。就算他的外表再像一个人类，本质上也进化不出人性。

湿热的气流有节奏地拂过执事的脖颈。他的伯爵既没有发烧也没有犯哮喘，这就足够了。男人面无表情在林中穿梭，履行着他的职责，在这个时候做一名沉默的执事是恶魔的美学。

 

一个月前的音乐厅事件结束后，伯爵一直睡眠不稳，这些日子他总是觉很浅，做迷迷糊糊的梦。执事临走前贴心地给他拉上厚实的天鹅绒窗帘，风携着雨水敲得玻璃发出微弱的响声。

“祝您好梦，少爷。”男人吹熄了蜡烛。

男孩咕哝着蜷起腿，把自己裹进了羽绒被。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“Odette……”

“Odette……”

“Odette……救救我……Odette……”

从遥远的地方传来呼唤，细弱得几乎听不清。

“谁？谁在那里？”男孩蜷曲着腿跪坐着，支起上半身。周围什么都没有，密不透风的黑暗透不进一丁点儿光线。

“Odette……”

“帮帮我吧……Odette……”微弱的声音似曾相识。

“谁？”空气湿冷而粘稠，当男孩呼吸的时候，他看见尘埃飏起来又缓慢地落到他的发梢，像星星点点的雪屑。这里只有他一个人，到底是谁在说话？

“Odette……”

男孩大叫了一声，他猛然看清了面前的事物。蜡烛在镜面中反射着摇曳的昏暗火苗，一个小小的人躺在绵延的破布里，被蛛网一样缠绕的灰纱巾捆绑着躯干，只露出了手脚和脸。

呼唤声就是这个破布堆里的人发出来的。

“Odette……”

镜子里的人嘴唇动了一下，脸色惨淡得几乎和布条融为一体。

“Ciel！”是哥哥！

男孩将手指贴在寒冷的玻璃上，镜子里倒映出模糊的影像——多么怪异！一面照不出人影的镜子！

“Ciel，你怎么会在这儿？”男孩扑到玻璃上。

“这是一个笼子，Odette，”那个人说。

“什么？”

“我说，”Odile躺在那里，对他的弟弟无力地微笑着。

“这里是个笼子。我被困住了，Odette”

男孩摸索着寻找玻璃的缝隙，可是这面镜子没有尽头也没有裂缝。

他的哥哥被封存在玻璃里面，落满了灰尘，成了一个不能动的标本，没有水也没有食物。

“为什么会这样？“男孩徒劳地滑下来。

“我们会死吗？Ciel？” 他哭了，他不知道自己为什么在这儿，也不知道怎样救出笼子里的人。

“不要怕，” Odile声音脆弱而轻柔，“有你在，我就不会感到孤单了。”

男孩看着苍白的兄弟攥紧了拳头，“我要救你出去，”他用力捶打着玻璃，妄图敲碎这个玻璃笼子。只要敲碎它，只要敲碎它....... 

“别做傻事了，Odette，”

Odile嘲笑着男孩的一厢情愿，

“这是我的笼子，也是我的茧。” 他望向自己的身体。

男孩顺着他的目光看过去，他原本以为哥哥被脏布条捆在地上。仔细去瞧，那不是纱布，而是絮状的枝干。一根根经脉从四面八方的地面上凸起来，像蛛网和树根一样缠绕着、蔓延着，脉络末端消失在哥哥的皮肤里，和他融为一体。

“那是什么？”男孩注意到周围地板上的阴影，一些黑色的羽毛遮蔽了瓷砖，那些芜杂的经脉就从这阴影里隆起。

“那个不重要，” 他的哥哥摇了摇头，

“比起我，你是多么健康、自由和干净。” Odile望向他，眼神里带着歆羡。

“我？”男孩低下了头，震惊地看着自己的两条腿。它们被白裤袜服帖地包裹着，脚上绑着足尖鞋。浓密的白羽毛保护着腰和肚子，他伸手摸了摸，它们又轻又暖和，就像第二层皮肤一样紧实。

“救救我，Odette，这里只有你！”哥哥吃力地抬了抬指尖，迫不及待地想从纱布里脱身。

“我一定救你，Ciel！”男孩焦急、恐慌。他觉得哥哥一定是快要死了。

“我们到底该怎么做？”

“用你的脚趾站起来，Odette，” Odile哄骗着白天鹅。

男孩的大眼睛里流露出迷茫的神情，他不明白这话的意思。

“踮起你的脚，”

男孩非常顺从。他站了起来，努力地绷直了脚背，这一切似乎不是那么困难。他的脚趾踩在柔软的缎子上，鞋尖是平的。脚腕施力，不需要费劲就能保持住平衡。

“Ciel？”男孩踮着脚，不知道这样做有什么意义。

“挥动你的胳膊，证明你的健康。”

男孩照做了，差点被自己绊倒。这有些困难，但他还是尝试做到了。

“之后呢？Ciel？”

Odile露出了羡慕的眼神，这让男孩更愧疚了。

“你要依从他的意志。” Odile盯住了男孩身后的死寂的黑暗，仿佛那里潜伏着幽灵。

“谁的？”

男孩刚想询问他的哥哥，蓦然间，一只手从他身后捂住了他的眼睛，粗暴地把他拖向黑暗里。

“Ciel！不——” 他尖叫着捉住那只利爪一样的手，想要甩开它。

那只手掌松开了，有人推搡着把他转了个身。黑色的披风遮住了男孩的脸，他呼吸困难。男孩一把扯开眼前的披风，一个戴鸟喙面具的男人，冲着他狰狞地笑。

“喂！塞巴斯蒂安！”

男孩的声音在意识之海里回荡，他的两瓣嘴唇徒劳地张了张，实际上说不出任何一个字母。魔王撕扯着他的胳膊，他的肩胛骨很疼，双臂扭曲着向后伸张。

见鬼！多么荒唐！

黑暗的焰火裹挟着他旋转，天鹅昏头转向，恶魔的右手就像冰冷的铁钳，把他的右腿抬得很高，细长而锐利的指甲尖刺进他的肉里。他挣扎着，内侧韧带传来剧烈的疼痛。关节僵硬，全身的重量都压在脚尖上，腰上的另一只铁钳箍得他动弹不得。

当魔王举起他跃到高空的时候，男孩抓住了这个机会，他疯一般用指甲撕扯魔王的黑发，用牙齿啃咬他的耳朵，以及一切露在面罩外面的皮肤。

他成功地惹怒了他，魔王咆哮着，重重地把咬人的家伙推回了地面。

男孩的背脊狠狠地撞到玻璃上，他闷哼了一声，觉得浑身的关节都被扯得散了架。

他摸到自己的大腿根，那里被恶魔扎出了几个血洞，干涸的血浆和袜子黏在一起。

 

“你真没用！”镜子里的 Odile愤怒地冲着他大喊。

“我……”男孩呻吟着爬起来，惶恐地望向他的哥哥。

“我不是……”

“真是没用！”Odile质问着男孩，

“你为什么不听我的话？Odette？”

“你原本可以救我出去！” Odile对他怒目而视，斥责着他的鲁莽。

“对不起……Ciel……我不是故意而为……”男孩痛苦地捂住了脸，他怎么能如此愚蠢？他毁了拯救Ciel的机会。

看见哥哥虚弱地在纱布里挣扎，就因为他的过失，Ciel要被困死在这里！ 男孩哀哀地哭出声，愧疚和焦虑炙烤着他的心脏。

真没用！他责备着自己，擦干眼泪站了起来。

一定要救出Ciel，不管用什么办法。

魔王不见了，就像水汽被风吹散到无边无际的黑暗里，没有留下任何来过的痕迹。

男孩踉跄着，揉了揉刺痛的脚腕。既然魔王来过这里，想必他还会现身。

要是他再也不出现了呢？男孩摇了摇头，一定会出现的，一定会来拯救Ciel。

他闭上眼开始祈祷。

什么回答都没有，连一阵风都没有。

男孩失望地垂下了头，黑暗回答他的只有长久的寂静。

他想哭，他多么希望魔王再次出现在他面前，向他要求什么都行。

什么条件我都能答应，让我做什么都行。大滴的泪水从男孩的眼角涌了出来，他非常恐惧，对恶魔期冀又害怕。他更怕恶魔永远不再出现。

“嗒”“嗒”

鞋跟落在地板上的声音。男孩浑身战栗，握住了自己的嘴，努力让自己不发出任何声音。

恶魔大步迈到他身后，像拎起一个小鸡仔一样把他拎起来。

天鹅惊慌失措，蹬着纤细的腿，魔王带他离开了地面，虚空中支撑他的只有恶魔的爪子。

一只手在他腰上按捏摸索，一根羽毛被拔了下来。

“嗷！”他叫起来，疼得弓起脊柱，握住那双在他腰上的手试图把它们拨开。

在魔王的怪力面前，一切挣扎都是无效的。

恶魔又拔下来一根，黑色的利爪在天鹅带着体温的绒毛里刺挠，锐利的指甲划出一道道细碎的伤口，渗出的鲜血将羽毛染成了粉红色。

疼痛抽干了男孩所有的力气，他瘫在魔王的怀里，木然地看着正在拔掉他腹部羽毛的坚硬鸟爪。这里的羽毛非常浓密，恶魔花了很长时间去将它们清理得稀疏，露出了一小块肚脐。

面具的鸟喙在天鹅的腮边亲密地蹭摩，他不适地偏了偏脑袋。

一阵他从未料想过的剧痛袭遍了全身，男孩大口大口喘着气，难以置信地看着那只刺进他腹部的手。一节、两节，恶魔的大半只手在他腹部消失了，没进了高温的腹腔里，在里面抓和拧，他的内脏纠结着破碎了。

空气里只有男孩残喘的声音，他忘记了如何去挣扎，抖得像恶魔手里的面粉筛。粘稠而炽热的血沿着恶魔的手腕滴到他的腿上，他的生命和热量在一点点地流失。

奄奄一息的天鹅坠落到深渊里，男孩感觉自己撞上了一层无形的屏障，又被这屏障噬人的吸力拖到更深的地方。

大概过了一个世纪那么长，窸窸窣窣的声音让男孩恍惚着睁开了眼。

一身黑的Ciel居高临下地站在他面前，他讥笑着看着笼子里牺牲的白天鹅。

“太好了，”濒死的天鹅看不清对方的表情，胸腔里发出了满足的叹息，

“总算是救了你。”他已经没有力气说话了，连移动一根手指的力气都没有了。

Odile疯狂地大笑了起来，狰狞地仰着脖子。

他已经成功蜕了壳，羽毛鲜亮。他挥着手臂，炫耀地展示着他漆亮崭新的黑羽毛，剐蹭着二人之间的镜子。

羽毛和玻璃摩擦发出刺耳的窸窣声。天鹅瞪大了眼睛，刚刚这个声音吵醒了他。

他费力地挪动昏沉的脑袋，身旁是黑天鹅羽化后蜕下的脉络，就像一堆灰色的破布条。

男孩的瞳孔放大了，他意识到那面镜子依然在这儿，只不过笼子里的标本变成了他。

“不！”天鹅用尽了毕生力气扑到玻璃面前，像一只困兽祈求自由。

“让我出去！Ciel！”他无力地拍打着玻璃，向外面哥哥求助，甚至没有力气去攥紧手指。

他的气息越来越微弱，黏腻的灰色蛛网爬上了他的脚腕，无孔不入地吸食他所剩无几的血。

黑天鹅没有理睬尘埃里的男孩，倨傲地飞走了。

“Ciel……”他嗫嚅着望着黑天鹅消失的地方，瞳仁放大。

死去的天鹅被贪婪的镜子吞没了。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 起标题无力_(:з」∠)_为了区分两人就用哥哥弟弟来称呼吧。  
> 最开始设想的场景是，两个镜像对称布置的房间，中间拦了一块玻璃，弟弟误认为这是镜子了。  
> 哥哥说这里是个笼子，不是说他自己在笼子里，而是在嘲弄笼子里的伯爵，居然分辨不出来谁才是被关的那一个。  
> 对的哦，哥哥骗弟弟说困在笼子里，就是在哄他去主动向恶魔牺牲。  
> 真正在笼子里的人其实是弟弟。从一开始，哥哥就嫉妒弟弟的自由，并想毁了弟弟，让弟弟失去这份自由。  
> 伯爵肚子上的绒毛，象征着雏鸟、天真、幼稚、纯洁，他甚至还没长出翅膀。  
> 翅膀代表地位和力量，拥有邪恶翅膀的是哥哥，哥哥的力量的壮大必定要牺牲弟弟成长的空间（哥哥继承爵位，弟弟不能继承）。  
> 最后经脉吸食鲜血是天鹅的幻觉。  
> 恶魔蹂躏了他，将他从笼子里拯救出来（某种意义上，恶魔其实救了天鹅）  
> 从笼子里出来的代价就是死于恶魔之手。
> 
> 设定得有点绕，为了自圆其说也是蛮吃力的。  
> 简单地把这章当成惊悚的梦来看待就好了hhhh


	4. A Midnight Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于伯爵的枪，我选择的是柯尔特左轮手枪，年代符合。
> 
> 网上说啵酱用的是勃朗宁M1911，其实这个1911就代表发行年度，啵酱活着的时候还没有勃朗宁枪。  
> 漫画里画的和勃朗宁特别像。  
> 那个年代最有可能的是几种柯尔特左轮手枪，还有雷明顿，德林杰（最初版非常非常小，只有两发的弹容量，厚实的书可能就能挡住子弹）林肯总统就是被德林杰手枪刺杀的。

凌晨两点，这是恶魔每天少有的供他自由支配的闲暇时光。

寻常的日子里，恶魔是一位能力极佳的演员，他最大限度地专注于管家的角色。他刻板而自律，表情内敛，谈吐高雅，精通一切上流社会拥簇的才学和涵养，就像伯爵的影子一样忠诚。在日不落帝国的国土上，你再也找不到一个比恶魔更完美的管家。

不出意外，今晚也是平静的一晚。执事的一天开始得很早——五点，少爷卧房会客厅的壁炉需要添一次炭火。六点，仆人们起床，半个钟头之后，他得去配膳室准备茶和点心，熨烫当天一早的报纸，伺候他的小主人起床。

现在执事正对着镜子刮脸，恶魔保留了人类这项仪式感的活动，即使他肉体代谢的速度远慢于常人。对他来说，定期打理头发和胡茬，保持一张毫无瑕疵的脸庞，是身为真正一流的执事的重要工作。

他的听觉过于敏锐，二楼卧室里传来了小主人的一两声梦呓。塞巴斯蒂安凝神蹙眉，最近这样的事情时有发生。伯爵会在夜里梦呓，偶尔踢掉被子和枕头。这时候他必须上楼，帮他掖紧被角，免得他生病着凉。他听见伯爵翻了个身又安静下来，于是执事继续对着镜子修缮他那张华而不实的脸。

过了一会儿，楼上传来主人摸黑下床后慌乱的脚步声，绊倒的椅子乒乓触地。写字台前夜读的执事隐隐有不好的预感。

砰砰两声枪响伴着玻璃哗啦啦崩裂的声音，执事屏住了呼吸。

契约直觉告诉他楼上的小混蛋现在没有任何生命危险。

“砰！”紧接着又是一声枪响，什么东西碎得稀巴烂。

恶魔叹息着，扎上了他的黑领带，披上搭在椅背上的燕尾服，穿戴整齐。

又有新工作了，这次是什么？嗯？

这个臭小鬼！

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

伯爵陷在蓬松的丝织品里，从揪心的坠落感中艰难地苏醒。

他舔舔嘴唇，嘴巴很干，抬起眼皮茫然地盯住床顶的帐幔。

房间很暗，他的头昏沉又眩晕，天花板在眼前旋转个不停。

似乎做了一个可怖的梦，又好像一直睡了很久。

他嘤咛着翻了个身，再次陷入了沉沉的黑暗。凉而硬的铁块戳着他的肩胛骨，硌得男孩始终不能入眠。

“唰——唰——”两扇玻璃窗外是被刮擦的细响，伯爵被这窸窸窣窣的声音陡然吓醒了，对发生的一切难以置信。

他现在是在笼子里？还是在自己的房间里？

他裹着被子坐起来，万分紧张地凝视着玻璃窗的位置，他艰难地吞咽着，喘着粗气。

窗帘遮得很严实，那里什么都没有。

良久，那个声音没再出现。伯爵慌乱地摸索着，他枕头下面的柯尔特手枪不见了。

窸窸窣窣的声音又响了起来，窗外滑过了一扇巨大的黑影，从墙壁这边划到另一边。

该死！伯爵手指僵硬，终于在床单上摸到了溜走的武器。

沉甸甸的枪支握在手里，伯爵的小小胸腔中充盈起满溢的力量感。

没什么好怕的，要是真有什么，就让它来吧！

他离开了床铺，绊倒了一把椅子，抖抖索索地拧开了门把手。

伯爵的卧室紧连着会客厅，橡木书橱静默着伫立在那里，木柴哔剥作响，火舌舔着砖壁，壁炉正上方悬挂着价值不菲的装饰水晶，折射着昏黄的光焰。房间的各个角落都是那么温馨和宁静。这是他自己的房间，这里很安全。

小伯爵只觉得精疲力竭，梦中挥之不去的恐慌与乏力萦绕在他揪紧的心头。

他迫切地需要呼吸新鲜空气。他走到窗前，试图拔出窗户的插销。

“啪！”一声异响， 男孩心惊肉跳，玻璃吃力地发出震动的嗡嗡声。他愕然地看见细密的黑色羽毛嗡鸣着爬满窗户，近在咫尺，遮天蔽地。

是黑天鹅的翅膀！要不是隔着一扇玻璃，那扇动的强劲翅膀就要直接拍到他的脸上。

瞬间的恐惧攫住了窗前的小男孩，两只冰凉的手攥紧了保命的柯尔特。

“去死吧！”伯爵内心呐喊着，果决地举起手，一气呵成地拨动枪锤扣动扳机。玻璃发出崩裂的巨响碎了一地，夜色涌入，窗帘翻动着，冷风循着破口呼呼地灌进房间。

他机械地重复着开枪的动作，另一扇窗户也被呼啸的子弹击碎。

黑天鹅惨叫着逃离了他的窗前，墙壁上只剩下两个大开的窗洞，那后面什么也没有，在弥漫的夜色中像一双噬人的恶眼。

伯爵垂下手臂，后座力震得他右肩发麻。

他走到壁炉前，炉火颤抖着在冷风中微弱下去。十八世纪从法国开始流行用鎏金的镜画，或者是菱形的深色玻璃，去装点贵族的房间。

他抬起头，在深绿色的菱形古董镜面里看到了他再熟悉不过的面容。黑天鹅从他窗前潜逃，藏匿在他的会客厅里。

这是你应得的，我不欠你什么。

伯爵看着镜子里的哥哥，毫不犹豫地击中了那张脸。

伴随着一声脆裂的巨响，劈头盖脸的水晶碴子落了他一身。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

空气摩擦发出尖锐的哨响，子弹划过固有的物理轨迹，噗地扎进血肉。

推开房门的一瞬间，执事闷哼一声，他被子弹贯穿了胸膛。

他举着烛台矗立在门口，面无表情地看着一片狼藉的会客厅——炉火熄了，窗玻璃碎了一地。

窗洞呼呼地倒灌着冷气和雨水，蜡烛跳跃着湮灭了，烛心飘出一缕惨淡的白烟。

轮盘咔嚓一声移动到下一个位置，一枚弹壳从弹仓退出来。

伯爵坐在一堆玻璃碴里，泄愤般对出现在他房间里的恶魔扣下扳机。

第二枚子弹没进了他的腹部。

恶魔无动于衷地走到用枪眼指着他的男孩面前。这点枪伤对他来说不算什么，只会流点血，但他为鲁莽的主人感到恼火。

“少爷，枪口指人是很不得体的举动。”恶魔蹲下身，伸手准备搀扶受伤的主人，却被细长的枪管顶住了脑门。

他笑了，主人的卧室对他没有秘密可言。那把床头防身的柯尔特左轮枪由他定期保养，弹匣里只有五发子弹。

伯爵自始至终一言未发，他眼神里只有对梦中施暴之人的嫌恶。

扳机扣下，只有一声击簧的弹响，伯爵迟疑了一下看着枪管，恼怒地意识到弹匣已经空了，随即扔掉了无用的武器。

“您又做噩梦了吗，少爷？”恶魔看着凌乱碎片中的主人，看到他的双脚被玻璃划破了。

“……......我误以为窗户外有来犯者，所以开了枪。”伯爵清醒了三四分，他摇着头对执事撒了谎。

恶魔瞟了一眼墙壁上遗留的弹孔，没有拆穿他的主人。他走到光秃秃的窗台边，那里只有湿淋淋的雨水，还有很多被风吹进来的松树针叶。

这没什么稀奇的，庭院里多得是高大的杉树和松木，今夜的风又刮得这么刚劲。

“什么都没有，少爷，”恶魔回过身，“如果这也算的话。”

男孩走上前，握住了执事的手，男人掌心托着几枚打湿的松针。

这不可能，男孩抱起头，多么愚蠢啊！

他竟然把枯叶当成了黑天鹅簇新的羽毛！

恶魔不明白是什么让主人沉浸在痛苦中。既然主人不愿意开口，身为执事就不会主动询问。

“这里太冷了，我现在送您去客房。”

“不。”从梦魇中抽身的他发出一声小小的哀鸣，沉浸在混乱中，筋疲力尽。

伯爵穿着薄睡衣站雨水打湿的地毯上发抖，执事只能把他扛起来放在肩头。

“塞巴斯蒂安……”他呼唤着执事的名字。相当多的情况下，他纯粹是下意识的吐出这个音节，没有别的意义。

“嗯？”恶魔猩红的眼珠看向他，

伯爵静默地趴在男人的肩膀上，手环绕着他温热的脖颈。

“......我杀了他，”他现在在执事安全的臂膀里，没有人能将他扔进笼子。

“因为他杀了我。”伯爵声音平静地叙述着无头无尾的话。

“嗯，您做得对。”他当然知道他的小主人说的是谁。

人类的谎言瞒不住恶魔。壁炉上方的弹孔早就拆穿了伯爵竭力掩饰的内心。

从一开始，他就知道这个孩子不是真正的凡多姆海威当家。但这有什么关系呢？

既然这个孩子说他是，那么即便是假的，他也会让他成为真的。

“我不欠他了，塞巴斯蒂安。”伯爵纤细的喉结上下滚动着，他说的是之前的噩梦，也是一个月前的那件事。

“您从来就没有亏欠过他什么。”恶魔看着他的眼睛，一字一顿地对伯爵强调了这句话。温情挂念在命运波折面前不堪一击，利己并不可耻。何况这个孩子选择回来，不是为了权力和金钱，也不是为了取得兄长的名位。他心甘情愿担负起本不用他承担的当家重任，决绝地踏入里社会，这样的一腔情愿，谈何亏欠。

伯爵在男人的肩膀上发抖，温馨的记忆和不堪的现实交织。曾经是那么美好，他和哥哥在草地上追逐嬉笑，互赠编织的酢浆草花环。多年后他仿佛还能在鼻息间嗅到那一天盛放的芳草地，清泠的浅溪亲吻他戏水的手指。

再香甜的蛋糕也会腐坏，回忆放久了，有些东西早就变质了。他依然是那个只能呆在大宅内的沉闷小孩，一面残垣横亘在他和不可追忆的儿时记忆之间，再也迈不过去。

伯爵长长地吁出了胸腔里的空气，他有些怅然若失，但也只是一点点。他决定用这份遗憾，去将这份记忆深埋。

唯一陪伴他的，自始至终都只有这个恶魔，从生到死。

恶魔扛着他走下楼梯，踏入了午夜阴暗的走廊，鞋跟在木地板上发出清脆的嗒嗒声。

“我不想去客房，”

恶魔拧起眉毛看着怀里任性的主人，“那您想去哪儿？” 

“去你房间。”伯爵开口说。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX毫无意义的分割线XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“去你房间。”任性的伯爵这样说。

身为执事没有质疑主人的余地，他履行了主人的命令，把男孩放在他的床铺上，用厚毛毯围得严严实实。

“呆在这里不要动，我去给您沏一壶热茶。”他用壁炉里的木柴生了火——这还是他第一次在自己的房间里烧壁炉。

围着毯子伯爵点点头，打了个寒战，这里可真冷。

执事给他沏了一杯姜茶。他忙碌起来，很快带着镊子、碘伏和绷带回来了。

恶魔坐在床前的硬靠背椅上，伯爵的双脚搁在他的膝头，捧着滚烫的姜茶小口小口地嘬饮。

“嘶——”冰凉的镊子伸进脚掌的嫩肉里，伯爵的脚痛得抽搐起来。

“别动，”镊子前端没进肉里，夹出来一小块沾着血的玻璃。

恶魔捏紧了他的脚，拨弄着柔嫩的指肚检查伤口。男孩窘迫地挪了挪大腿，他怕痒，执事的手套蹭着脚心，让他想夹紧腿根。

炉火很快让房间温暖起来，烤得他暖洋洋的。伯爵看着面前垂首为他上药的执事，额前的长发遮住了男人的表情，他低垂的睫毛细而长，像飞鸟整齐的尾羽。 任何一个不知道他二人真正关系的人，都会觉得此刻卧室内的氛围温馨而亲密。但恶魔永远只是恶魔，他毫不怀疑梦中恶魔对他犯下的暴行，如果恶魔想这么做，只会比梦中更加残暴。 伤口很浅，执事很快就处理完毕。厨房锅炉里烧着开水，他打了盆热水给伯爵擦身。

“已经两点半了，少爷。”恶魔看了一眼怀表的指针。

伯爵现在毫无困意，他嗯了一声。执事擦完了他的肩膀和手臂，拧得半干的湿毛巾滑过胸膛，圆圆的乳头在水汽蒸发的凉意中充血挺立。

“你可算不上一个完美的执事，塞巴斯蒂安。”伯爵恶作剧地联想到这个男人也曾在这张床铺上，穿着搞笑的女式睡袍，戴着花边睡帽。 男人在床上休息，僵硬得像一具硬邦邦的尸体。

“嗯？”执事对伯爵的评价感到不解，他自认为恪尽职守，再也找不出比他更忠诚的管家。 他看见男孩的眼睛里闪着狡黠的光。

一肚子坏水的小家伙，又在想着如何作弄他。

“你既不会睡觉，也不会做梦。”伯爵非常嫉妒恶魔没有人类那些该死的弱点。

“即便我命令你休息，你也只会在床上保持不动。”

执事给男孩披上了自己的干净衬衫，他的房间里没有主人的替换衣物。男人娴熟的手指将扣子穿过扣眼，不合身的衬衫空荡荡地挂在男孩的身上，露出一双纤细的大腿。

“我尽力满足了您的要求，少爷。可这两项实在有些强人所难。”

“没关系，”小伯爵扯紧了男人的黑领带凑上去，呼出的湿气喷到恶魔的脸颊上。

“我可以教你。”

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 透明质酸钠和卡波姆还有羧甲基纤维素全是近代的化学产物。  
> 擅自将化学史提前了一百年。  
> 如果能写硅基人体润滑剂就好了，最合适刚交....（快闭嘴吧！）

“脱掉你的外套和鞋子，塞巴斯蒂安。”

  
毛呢燕尾服被搭在椅背上，执事坐在床沿脱掉了他的皮鞋。

  
“首先，”伯爵推了推执事的肩，掌下隔着衬衫面料的肌肉坚如磐石，纹丝不动。

  
“躺下，”

  
恶魔服从了，他被摁倒在床单上。

  
“你需要一个舒服的枕头。”伯爵托起男人的后脑勺，垫在蓬松的枕头上。

  
恶魔非常顺从地平躺在床上，任他的小主人摆弄。学习睡眠对他来说是件可笑的事情，做梦更是。这个人类对他的好奇心从未减淡过，总是用各种恶作剧来试探。他看着男孩诡计得逞的嘴角，心底涌出了怪异的念头——自己是被男孩哄诱着摘下果实的夏娃，未知的冒险在前方等待着他。

  
“您要我陪您睡觉吗？”恶魔揽住了跨在他身上的主人，两手架住他腋下。

  
区区一个人类，还这样幼小，这样羸弱。

  
“当然不，”伯爵摇了摇头，随后又点了点头，“算是吧。”

  
恶魔决定什么也不做，满足主人旺盛的探索欲。他躺在那里，和站立的时候没什么分别。

  
“闭上眼睛，塞巴斯蒂安。”

  
恶魔照做了，他感到男孩凑近了，温热的手指拨开他额前的碎发。

  
一个吻落在了恶魔光洁的额头上。

  
他的睫毛轻颤了一下。吻并不稀奇，贪图享乐的人类被他肤浅的外表引诱，临死前同他湿吻或上床。他捕食过娼妓，也引诱过美妇和男人，没有成年人会将时间浪费在不能助兴的接触上——比如亲吻额头。 他把男孩的吻当做一场性事的邀请，除此以外会是什么呢？

  
男孩紧闭的唇瓣轻软而稚嫩，这个吻很干燥，像一片干净的绒毛落在他的皮肤上。

  
又一个吻落在了执事的眉心。 伯爵捧着执事的脸，亲吻他深凹的眼窝，直挺的鼻梁和紧抿的嘴角。

  
要来了。恶魔静静等待着那轻柔的吻落在他干涸的唇上，他已经尝到了情欲甘美的滋味，那滋味想必非常妙。

  
这串顽皮的吻在嘴角结束，伯爵用力在男人下巴上咬了一口离开了。恶魔迟疑地睁开了眼，男孩在桌边翻他的抽屉。

  
“这是什么？”伯爵在一个抽屉找到了执事的逗猫棒，抽屉深处还有一个托盘和几把手术刀，以及一个装着无色液体的广口瓶。

  
他拿起了逗猫棒和玻璃瓶，好奇地询问瓶子里面是什么。

  
“质酸钠、甘油、稳定剂和硼砂。” 执事道，从小主人手里抽走了玻璃瓶。

  
“灰美人和狸花争夺领地被挠伤了，昨天我给它做了个眼球手术。”

  
恶魔故意蘸取了一点，抹在了男孩闪烁着契约书的眼皮上，他挑逗地等着看他窘迫害羞的脸蛋。

  
“这是手术的辅助剂。”

  
“你这个猫痴！”男孩耸耸肩，觉得恶魔真是无聊的生物，没有任何多余的表情。

  
恶魔自讨无趣地转手把瓶子塞到枕头下，似乎误解了今天这场游戏的含义。

  
伯爵爬上了床，解开执事的领带扔到一边，捂住了男人的双眼。

  
“想象你睡着了，塞巴斯蒂安” 他握着他的狗尾巴草。

  
不通人事的小鬼，这次的恶作剧无聊又乏味。恶魔闭上了眼，克制住被一串吻唤醒的情欲，努力想象着人类睡眠的感受。

  
伯爵解开了男人沾着血迹的衬衫和背心纽扣，他内心激动，手指不听使唤。纽扣一粒粒解开，平日里晦暗矜持的男人露出了他强健颀长的身躯。

  
赤裸的胸膛暴露在炉火的微光中，是浅而健康的象牙色。伯爵抚摸着男人心脏的位置，弹孔消失了，那里光滑无暇。

  
“现在你开始做梦，塞巴斯蒂安。做梦的时候你可以梦见自己变成任何模样，比如——”

  
“梦见你是一只猫，一只黑色的小公猫。” 伯爵伸手用逗猫棒蹭了蹭男人的鼻尖。

  
毛茸茸的狗尾草沿着男人坚毅的下巴向下，划过恶魔吞咽的喉结和精致的锁骨。

  
伯爵恶意地用刺痒的逗猫棒磨蹭执事的乳尖，在它们周围打圈，看着它们变硬发红。

  
“是猫就应当喵喵叫，塞巴斯蒂安，你为什么不喵喵叫?嗯?”

  
恶魔浑身僵硬，狗尾草刺得他胸前又疼又痒。男孩可以忽略不计的体重坐在他腰腹上，稚嫩的手在他胸腹揉摸。

  


他的裤子被半勃的阴茎撑起了一个弧度，布料的束缚折磨着他。如果不是这个小鬼命令他躺在这里，他早已翻身将他压在身下，给他点教训。

  
“Meow，”一只嗓音沙哑的公猫的叫声，执事感到十分难堪。

  
执事薄情的脸颊上，一丝红晕转瞬即逝，伯爵惊奇地捕捉到了它，他咯咯地笑出声，俯下身舔吻着男人紧窄的腰腹，他迫不及待地解开了执事长裤腰间的纽扣，扯开里面紧身衬裤的绳结。那里早就蓄势待发，他伸进了男人耻骨间黑色的密林，将笼中之鸟拨弄出来。

  
微凉的手包裹住半勃的根茎撸动着，恶魔几乎呻吟出来，他睁开眼望着骑在他身上的小鬼。

  
沉甸甸的肉茎在他手里充血，男孩用手指捋起周围那层滚烫而柔软的皮肉，挤捏紫涨的蘑菇头，然后滑动下去，重复这项活动，使它硬得像根烙铁。

  
伯爵抬起腰，握起恶魔的肉茎在腿间比划了一下，它有自己的大半根小臂那么长，完全放进去的话简直能穿透肚皮。体型差异令他放弃了这个完全不可行的尝试。

他沾着唾液濡湿了两根手指，小手钻进了男人裤腰后面的隐秘地带。

  
恶魔立即从后腰拽出了那只邪恶的手，

  
是谁教会他这些的？

他确定为男孩挑选的课本和通俗小说里没有一本提到过这些秘辛。他才十四岁，只应该懂得男女之间的正常情爱，而不是觊觎一个强壮的男人。

  
“您从哪里知道这些的？少爷？”

  
“当然是在学校里。”不知廉耻的小鬼这样说，攥紧了他的分身上下滑动取悦着他。

  
恶魔叹息着扶住了额角，威士顿里聚居着一群精力旺盛的男学生，他们蓬勃的精力无处释放，下流而无耻的夜谈是这个年龄段的男孩最热衷的事情。他没想到他的主人早已将不该了解的知识从旁人那里吸收得一干二净。

  
“过来，少爷。”

  
他向男孩伸出手，准备帮助这个男孩学习正常的情爱。

  
伯爵狐疑地摇摇头，以为男人要结束这场尝试。

  
“过来，至少我比您懂得多。”男人不容拒绝，抬起他两条嫩生生的腿调换了位置。睡衣下摆被撩到腰上，男人握紧了他的髋部拉近到眼前。

执事呼出的气体拍打着他私处未见天日的柔嫩皮肤，伯爵跪着的双腿发颤，这样太难堪了，他怎么能用屁股朝着另一个人的脸？

  
那处淡色的肉穴瑟缩着，年轻伯爵的肛部光滑无毛。 戴着棉质手套的男人恶意地拨弄着他的蜜袋，揉捏腿根的软肉，随即将头颅深深地埋进男孩两腿间，湿润的口腔包裹住他的囊袋吮吸，将肿胀的根茎纳入口中。

  
“啊——”伯爵惊叫出来，

  
他从未想过床笫间会是这样以口舌互慰的难堪体验。

他的心脏砰砰直跳，耳膜涨得发疼，小腹痉挛着接受这份欢愉。恶魔的嘴唇技巧高超，他缓慢而坚定地吞吐着，舌尖包裹着男孩的炽热，尽量为他延长这份极乐。

  
伯爵呻吟出来，攥紧了男人紧窄的腰身，他稚嫩地摆动腰肢，追逐着没顶的欲望。他不满地挺动着被男人箍得死死的髋部，当男人的舌面刮过他敏感异常的铃口时，他粗喘着顶弄着执事的口舌，竭力渴求着更多，鲁莽而不知节制。

  
就在男孩痉挛着释放的前一秒，恶魔松开了双唇，茎身跳动着释放出来，半透明的乳白汁液零零落落，滴溅在他光裸的胸膛上。

  
“少爷，”恶魔责备地拍打着男孩的大腿，这个孩子太着急了，

  
“您应当学会忍耐，过早释放可不是什么值得骄傲的事。”

  
伯爵浑身无力地趴在男人身上，余韵还没完全褪去，他哼吟着，小小的胸腔起起伏伏。初经人事的他哪里知道忍耐长久的乐处，他完全屈服于肉体的贪婪，过早地缴械投降。 

他听不进执事的责备，快感的热潮褪去了，他一根小指都懒得动。

  
后穴一凉，浑身酸软的伯爵无力反抗。

  
恶魔摘去了手套，一根食指蘸取了润滑的凝剂，探进男孩的秘处，柔韧的肌肉圈立刻紧紧裹住侵犯的手指。伯爵忍住叫出声的冲动，全神贯注于这根手指伸进体内。

当它向深处探索时，肠壁蠕动着排斥它，手指顺从着蠕动的力道滑出体外，是前所未有的怪异感受。 不疼痛，甚至有点舒爽，但这太违背常理了！

  
“喂！塞巴斯蒂安！”伯爵觉得无意中走进了恶魔的圈套，做这件事的应该是他，而不是……

  
“怎么，您不愿意吗？”

  
“…………”男孩沉默了一会，其实谁做都无所谓，

  
“你不觉得不可思议吗？”他握住了冷落已久的男人的勃起，一只手掌堪堪握住它的周径，更不要提它有些骇人的尺寸。

  
“你要怎么弄进去？”

  
“嗯，是有些难度，不过没有您想象得那样艰难。”恶魔哄诱着，用他罪恶的修长手指侵犯紧窒瑟缩的穴口。

  
“这需要您的配合，少爷。”

  
沾着冰凉液体的第二根手指钻进体内，伯爵呜咽一声咬住了下唇。一只大手伸进了他的睡衣，指节分明的温凉手掌抚摸他全身，从尾椎到脊柱滑到前胸，在平坦的胸膛上揉搓他娇挺的乳尖。 

  


男孩喘息着，男人的抚摸使他战栗不已。双手摩挲掌心的硬物，他舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，然后模仿着男人的举措，低下头含住了膨大的顶端一截，他贪婪地舔舐着、吸吮着，像嘬蘸着酱汁的手指一样嘬食，又像在舔掉甜点上的糖霜。

  
他的上颚濡湿而高温，淡粉的嘴唇和小舌柔软得像鲜活的贝类，丰沛而多汁。恶魔惊愕地看着用嘴抚慰他的伯爵，给未经人事的人类开苞是一场乏味的体验，更何况他的主人非常年轻，只会让他束手束脚难以尽兴。这个小鬼淫荡而聪慧，懂得这是一场二人的游戏，快速地掌握了取悦他的关窍。

  
他抽出了手指，肉穴蠕缩着挽留他。蘸了更多的润滑，他伸进了第三根，在内壁抠挖扩撑，撑开一道道襞褶，男孩吃痛地推搡他的手，男人坚定不移地继续着。

伯爵忍住了下半身的隐痛，专注于眼前的吞咽。 

一直保持平静的男人突然弓起腰背挺送，光滑黏腻的分身不由分说深入他的咽部。伯爵遭受到了突如其然的变故，喉腔痉挛着绞紧了侵犯物，呕吐感让他胃部挛缩，伯爵吃力地咳嗽出声，从男人身上翻了下来。

  
“少爷，”恶魔揽住了躺倒的主人帮他顺气，他做得过火了，对此感到很抱歉。

  
伯爵摆摆手，他呼吸平稳了，男人扛起了他细白幼嫩的双腿，将它们搭在肩上，

  
“等等，唔——”

  
伯爵的两条腿被扳到胸前，慌乱中的抗议被恶魔堵在了唇间。男人压下强健的身躯，吻技娴熟而精湛，挑逗着身下错愕的人儿。

他试图分开那双如鲜美蚌肉的唇齿，探进了舌尖，伯爵缩着脖颈躲到枕头下。 

男人撤走了男孩松软的藏身地，把枕头塞进他腰肢和床单的空隙里。

  
伯爵对即将到来的情事感到不妙，他还没做好准备，大力蹬踹着即将侵犯他的恶魔，男人坐在那里钳住他，宛如墙壁般岿然不动。

  
“放松，少爷。”

  
男人拍打着他的臀肉强迫他放松，硬如烙铁的根茎涂满润滑，一分分送进了松软的穴径。

  
“嗯——”

  
开始的一段略艰涩，男孩勾着脖子看着它一点点消失在自己体内，好像没有想象中的难以忍受。它顶到了一处肠壁，他觉得自己那里的直肠似乎打了个结，或许拐了道弯，被男人的阴茎拉扯时很痛。

  
“喂！塞巴斯蒂安，停一停！”他可不想被恶魔剖肠破肚，未知的恐惧令他气恼。

  
恶魔搂紧了伯爵，揉捏他纤细的腰侧和平坦的胸脯。他握住了伯爵脆弱的脖颈，吻住他，捏开他的小下巴，品尝他甘美的粉舌和唾液。 男人调整了角度，轻轻抽出，重又挺进，他没入了大半根分身，在湿热高温的肉穴内反复浅刺。

  
伯爵在恶魔诱惑的情欲中沦陷了，两条腿被折压在胸前，男人的压迫感令他呼吸迷乱。他瘦而轻的身躯随着恶魔戳刺的力度颤动，身下的床板发出咯吱咯吱的摇晃声。他环住了男人的脖子，借此缓冲身下律动的力道。

  
这就是情欲吗？ 

伯爵觉得这很奇妙，他后庭刺痛而酥麻，但完全比不上男人舔弄他下体时烟花般点燃的欢愉。这场性事更像是他单方面成为了女性的替代品，被恶魔压在身下泄欲，这令他感到耻辱。

  
他扭动着髋部，感受着男人粗硬的根茎挤开他的肠壁，或许压迫到了旁边的膀胱，还有其他组织，有那么一点温热的快感从他们交合的地方传递出来，一波蒸汽浸没了他的全身。伯爵不禁喘息着放软了身子。 

男人钳住了他乱扭的腰，当他用饱涨的圆头不断挤压那里，或者用肉刃研磨那一段肌肉，伯爵切切实实地感受到了下一波热蒸汽。恶魔加快了征伐的频率和力量，他欣赏着男孩被他玩弄得心旌神摇的酡红脸蛋。

  
这种热感难以形容，伯爵觉得自己置身于浮荡的水面上，慵懒地沐浴着阳光，倏忽间一阵温暖的热流将他抛起，暖洋洋的饱足感从后穴流淌到四肢百骸，他从浪头坠落下来，大口呼吸着新鲜空气。这时候新的一波暖流又冲刷而来，将他抛到更高处。就这样不断在温暖中飏起、坠落，每一波暖流都将他推送到更高处。这种愉悦和直接刺激下体的感受完全不同，它是一波叠一波的浪潮，缓慢而有力，从他肠壁深处弥漫到每一根指尖。

  
“呃啊——”

  
他呻吟出来，发丝凌乱，在新一波热流到来时，他迫不及待地伸手抚慰自己，想攀登欲望的顶峰。

  
男人遏制住他自渎的手，伯爵不满地扑上去咬他的耳朵和脖子。他需要更多，男人却阻止了他。

  
“少爷，我说过您需要忍耐。”

  
如果男孩现在就发泄出来，这场性事就将在此潦草结束，他如此年轻的身体根本不能在短时间内恢复体力。 

而恶魔不同，他可以给予更多，直到他餍足。

  
男人压迫着他进得更深，他颤巍巍地伸出手触摸二人相接的部位，还有一小截男根露在外面。

  
男人把他双手别在他背后，伯爵被迫挺起腰腹，像是等待恶魔的采撷。伯爵死死咬住嘴唇，阻止发出罪恶的喘息。他觉得自己像一只被标本针牢牢钉死在白纸上的蝴蝶。

  
恶魔来势汹猛，但他后穴麻木，湿软得一塌糊涂，完全适应了男人的蹂躏。很快地，那波浪潮又来了，这一次比之前所有的热浪都要凶猛。袭击着他，裹挟着他，将他送上了极乐之巅。伯爵大声地呻吟着，双手在床单上乱抓。他咬着自己的下唇，细嫩的双腿无力地从男人的肩头滑落到臂弯。伯爵没有泄身，但此刻他下身的小孔里涌出了点点浊液，流淌到小腹上。

  
男人从后穴内抽离出来，亲吻着他的大腿根和膝盖弯。

  
瞬间的空虚让伯爵感到万分难耐，他软如烂泥，浑身汗湿像是从水里打捞出来。

  
“结束了……吗？塞巴斯蒂安？”

伯爵疑惑地看男人，明明他还没有射，沾满他肠液的硬物雄赳赳地高昂着，这一场面淫靡得让他不敢直视，空气中弥漫着汗液混合着体液的味道。

  
“当然没有，我的主人。”

  
恶魔目光深处腾起的欲望让伯爵感到恐惧，这个十足十的恶魔即将要展露他毫无怜悯的一面。

  
“趴下去，少爷，”

  
“要像只猫咪一样。”

  
恶魔讥笑地看着手足无措的男孩。

他满足了主人，现在该轮到他了。

  
伯爵双膝酸软,他颤抖着跪趴在床上，抱住了头。他从未像现在一样感到致命的羞耻。

  
男人补充了更多的润滑，他用不老实的手指抚摸伯爵暴露的皱褶，那里绵软高热，缠绵着吮吸他的指腹，就像伯爵柔软的小口。 

伯爵按耐不住那一处渴望，战栗着探手握住了男人湿润的硬挺，

  
“进来，塞巴斯蒂安。”

  
恶魔骤然挺入软穴深处，钳住男孩的腰胯，迫使他迎合。他用力将分身揉入男孩湿润的谷道，肆意征伐。 

比起肉欲发泄的一瞬欢愉，他更喜欢这样大肆蹂躏人类，看着他们在他身下辗转、求救、奄奄一息。

  
伯爵尖叫着，身后的肉刃将他体内分开，仿佛戳到内脏。那根罪恶的源头在他体内翻搅，难受得想要呕吐。疼痛使他绞紧肌肉，他下腹挛缩着，几乎直不起腰。

  
“轻点，赛巴斯——啊！”

  
一声清脆的巴掌声，恶魔抽打着他的臀瓣，养尊处优的细嫩皮肉上立刻肿起了一片红痕。 

男孩嚎叫起来，除了他母亲还没有人打过他的屁股，他用力踢打着，只想把这个讨厌的男人踢进壁炉。

  
“放松。”男人低头看着吞吐的穴口，他抽插的幅度很大，当男孩绞紧内壁时，会被他拽出一小截软肉。他必须让男孩保持放松，以免受伤。 

受拍打后的麻木肌肉纵容着巨物畅快进出，恶魔保持着他擅长的频率。 

很快男孩塌低的后腰又吃痛地绷紧了，他蜷起腰背抗拒着恶魔的进犯。  
  
“等等——啊！”

掌风袭来，完好的另一边屁股也挨了一掌，他几乎迸出泪花。

男人的手劲极大，安抚性地摩挲着伯爵肿起来的后臀。

恶魔的步伐没有放缓，摁压着他汗湿细腻的背脊，皮肉相接的连续拍打声在房间内回响。男孩趴在床上吃力地承受情欲的鞭笞，弹簧床垫呻吟着，表达对男人怪力的不满。 

男孩大口大口地喘息，这个恶魔要将他揉碎了吃进腹中，他顽强地忍耐撞击的力度，光裸的脚丫胡乱地蹭着男人裤子包裹下的劲长小腿，恳求让他放缓力道。

  
男人扳过他苍白的小脸，给了他一个深吻。随即抬起了男孩的一条腿，以刁钻的角度去深入到尽头。 

黑色指甲嵌进敏感的大腿内侧皮肤，伯爵尖叫着被梦中似曾相识的惊惧感吞没，右腿韧带被拉扯得疼痛难忍，男人密不透风的肆虐征伐让他透不过气。

他简直要被恶魔引诱，腑脏纠结破碎，战栗着献上自己的灵魂。 

伯爵腿根酸软，意识如同扯满的弓弦，哀叫着被恶魔的情热撕碎。泪眼模糊间，滔天的热潮没过了那难耐的疼痛，他竭力承受着，觉得此刻就要死在恶魔的床榻上。 

他颤栗着撸动自己半软的嫩茎。男人没有阻止，伸手揉捏那处精致的巧茎和蜜囊。

  
“啊——”伯爵呻吟着第二次发泄出来，他弓起背，小腹痉挛。

男人被紧致到扼人的肉壁挤压着，他不得不停了下来，内壁的肌肉纤维雀跃着吮吸他的全部，一道道弧形襞褶在最敏感的顶端环绕着吞咽他。 

恶魔沉吟着，他已然封锁不了喷发的欲潮，他重重地挺入又抽出，像是惩罚身下纠缠他缴械的主人，将溢出的秽物涂抹内壁。

  


一个贪婪的小鬼，恶魔心想。

  


XXXXXXX我是事后的分割线XXXXXXX

  


恶魔喘息着从湿软不堪的后穴里抽身，浑浊的津液流淌出来。

筋疲力尽的男孩哼喘着瘫在床单上，恶魔试图搀扶他。 

两条纤细的胳膊环住了男人的腰，男孩主动凑了上来，含食着男人濡湿疲软的根茎，他吞得很深，将残余的浊液清理干净。

  
“够了！”

  
一次就够了。执事扳开了他毛茸茸的小脑袋，不想再被唤起欲望。

他惊异于男孩的主动和贪婪，这已经不是他该做的事情了。

“呸” 

又腥又苦。 

伯爵任凭男人抱着他进了盥洗间。男人扳开他酸软的两条腿，像是给小孩子把尿。

  
“放开！塞巴斯蒂安！”他羞红了脸，瘫在男人怀里再也没有挣脱的力气。

  
透明湿黏的液体混合着大量血丝从伯爵的后穴滑落出来。

他想小解，被男人看着他可一点也尿不出来。

  
“嘘——”恶魔在他耳边恶意地吹着口哨。

  
清澈的液体划出了一道流畅的弧线，伯爵断断续续地排空了膀胱，简直羞愤欲死。

  
男人满意地颠了颠掌心的小主人，抖干净纤茎的露珠，把他抱了回去。

  


  


现在床单被扯掉，他们躺在干净的毛毯上，盖着另外一条。

  
“少爷，您还不困吗？”执事看着在他臂弯里迟迟不肯合眼的伯爵。

  
“我在等天亮。”伯爵乏力地说，他其实困倦得合上眼皮就能昏睡过去，但他不想。

  
执事不能理解。

  
“所以我说你不是个完美的执事，塞巴斯蒂安。你的记性真够差的。”

  
恶魔心中一动，但没说什么。他不会记住一些没意义的时光，但他明白男孩说的是什么，是哪一天，哪个时刻。

  
伯爵打了个呵欠，自言自语：

  
“从那一天起，”男孩顿住了一秒，

  
“我就背上了一个沉重而坚硬的壳。它差点碎了，好在又被粘了起来。”

  
恶魔托起了他的下巴，郑重地对他说：

  
“我从未觉得您背上了沉重的壳，我只看见了一颗坚不可摧的核，我的主人。”

  
伯爵轻哼了一声，他的执事总是这么善于恭维。

  
恶魔在他头顶落上一个轻柔的吻——

  


我从未说谎。

  


  


  


THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后二人腻歪的是四年前召唤恶魔的那一天。
> 
> 私心定为枢梁生日一月二十四日凌晨，伯爵召唤了恶魔。
> 
> 纪念日哦！

**Author's Note:**

> 这个脑洞有太多版本，修修改改了很多次，电脑里都是很久以前写的各种零零碎碎的片段，把它们整合起来是一件痛并快乐的事情。  
> 感谢Katherina一直鼓励我！而且提了很多有趣的建议！  
> 现在看来最早写的那些真的太幼稚而且ooc了，原本我构思着让脆弱的Ciel被老恶魔安抚和拯救。现在觉得一点道理都没有。人只能自己救自己，懦弱的少爷自己不愿意走出阴影的话，恶魔也没有办法。
> 
> 感谢lofter上评论点赞的各位！谢谢你们！(。・`ω´・)


End file.
